Tissues culture and ultrastructural studies demonstrated that a population of mast cells can be grown in vitro from fragments of the hearts of mice infected with T. cruzi, but not from hearts of normal mice. Mast cells grown from hearts with inflammatory diseases may be useful to study the role of mast cells in the pathogenesis of cardiac immune responses.